


Enjoying the Show

by AmaranthPrincess21



Series: Twenty-One Kisses [1]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: 1920's AU, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-01
Updated: 2014-09-01
Packaged: 2018-02-15 16:57:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 458
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2236530
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmaranthPrincess21/pseuds/AmaranthPrincess21
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eren goes to a speakeasy watch his girlfriend Petra perform, and finds her performance <i> very </i> entertaining.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Enjoying the Show

**Author's Note:**

> This is this first kiss prompt (hot and steamy).  
> The post that gave me the prompts can be found  **[ here. ](http://amaranthprincess21.tumblr.com/post/96340624642/send-me-i-want-the-k-and-ill-generate-a-number) **

He’s been to nearly every one of Petra’s performances and has been fine, but tonight, her routine has gotten him hot and bothered. The formfitting, sparkling red dress, her lovely voice soaring above the audience, the certain way she carried herself when she performed just excited him to no end. Petra was not a shy girl by any means, but when she got on stage she obtained such a large amount of confidence along with the determination to make every performance her best, and tonight she was bringing the house down. To Eren, it was the most enticing thing he could ever lay eyes on. He watched his lover sing and dance her heart out, the fringe on her dress shaking wildly as she went through the well-rehearsed dance steps. Her bright eyes shone with energy and excitement. She had never looked so beautiful before. 

Normally, he left the showroom a few minutes before the show ended so she wouldn’t have to wait for him. But today he stayed through the finale; he was truly enthralled with Petra’s performance. He was the loudest to cheer when Petra and the other girls took a bow, and she gave her lover a large smile from her spot on stage when she noticed him stomping and yelling with the other audience members. The crowd thinned out a little, only a few remaining in the speakeasy. Eren hurried backstage, anxious to see Petra. Part of him felt ridiculous; she had never been able to get him so riled up during a single performance before. But then again, he hadn’t seen her look that alive, and it didn’t help that her choreographer had sexed up the dancing a little bit. 

Eren didn’t bother knocking on her dressing room door. He barged in, slamming the door behind him and making a beeline for Petra. 

“Eren! How did -” She was cut off as Eren slammed his lips into hers. She made a faint sound of surprise, but melted into the kiss. One of his arms snaked around her waist, pulling her petite body closer to his as his other hand wove itself into her hair. The tip of his tongue glided against her lower lip, begging for entry. Her cherry-red lips parted, letting his tongue slip into her mouth. She grinned and kissed him harder, her fingers running through his chocolate-brown hair. His hand slid from her waist down to her thigh. Her breath hitched as his fingertips ran up and down the exposed, silky skin. She broke away for a second to breathe, only to be pulled back into the hungry kiss by Eren. Petra chuckled at his ferocity.

“I’m guessing you enjoyed the show, then?” she teased him, kissing him on the cheek.


End file.
